iJealous
by Kitten With A Tie
Summary: Sam tries not to be jealous of her best friend Carly's relationship with Freddie, but her emotions take over. Will their friendship last? SO MUCH OOC BEHAVIOR. Starts as Creddie, ends as Seddie. One-shot. Might finish, deciding whether or not to.


I never meant to do it. I mean, I did it out of...gulp... jealousy. I didn't want to do it! He was right there, and I really had the urge to- oh, why don't I just tell it to you. Mama doesn't normally like to say her mistakes, so you're lucky...

oOoOoOoO

_Nora was ' tampering' with Freddie. I had watched, eating my cake, Carly by my side, eating cake also. I had kind of enjoyed it, even though a twinge of jealousy twitched in my stomach- Wait, WHAT? Me, jealous of a dork kissing a dork? _

_What in the name of ham is wrong with me?_

_Nora got off of Freddie before backing away to her mom, putting two thumbs up and panting, "Yeah!" Freddie fell off the table before glaring at us angrily. "You just stood there, eating cake," he cried, his voice full of anger and disbelief. "While I was... __**tampered **__with?"_

_"Pretty much," I say. "It's really good cake," Carly added. Freddie only snorted, but he looked at me, a hurt look in his eyes. I only shoved a fork full of cake into my mouth before saying, "What are you looking at, nub?"_

_The boy cringed before walking away leaning against the door, dusting himself off and trying to fix his hair and regain his dignity- one of the things he doesn't have. That and the fact that he doesn't have a life or girlfriend._

_I looked at the nub. He looked at me back, his brown eyes curious. I realized I was looking at him intently, my mouth open a bit, as if I wanted to say something. He raised a eyebrow, excpeting me to spaek._

_I grinned. "Hey, Freddork," I say. "What?" he replies, even though he scowled at the nickname. "Did ya enjoy your kiss with Nora?" I laugh, and Freddie scowls again._

_For some reason, I wish I hadn't said what I said. I felt as if I just wanted to walk over to Nora and punch her over the face, but she would just spin Spencer and then Carly would get mad at me, and Freddie would know something is up._

_But I would've hit her no matter what, since she had trapped us here. She even put our phones in a blender and destroyed them! Gibby was sitting on the couch __**(A/N: In my version, Gibby doesn't go up the chimney)**__, studying me. I only looked at him. "Stop looking at me, nub," I say angrily. I wanted to get out of here. It felt kike I was in Juvie again._

_"Nora, when are ya gonna let us outta here?" I demanded. "We've celebrated your birthday party already. Now let us go home!" Nora only cackled before picking up her chicken Maurice and petting his golden feathers. "Silly Samantha," Nora laughed. "You're never going to leave. My party is going to go on forever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever!"_

_I wrinkled my nose. "Wow. So many evers, so little time." I turned away and collapsed on the couch before glancing at the door. Then I looked at the chair I had broken earlier. I let out a battle cry, knowing I had a idea. I leaped off the couch before grabbing the chair leg and smashing the door to bits. "We're out!" squealed Carly. "Now get Spencer!" Freddie and Gibby held Nora and her mom back while I broke down the door to the basement and Carly and I ran downstairs to help our adult friend._

_"I'm so DIZZY!" Spencer shouted before puking on the stairs. "Ewwww..." Carly said as we helped Spencer up the stairs, avoiding the vomit. "Let's go!" The gang rushed out the door, but I stayed behind. "You're gonna pay," I snarl at Nora's mom who leaped at me. I smacked her across the face with the butter sock, and Nora let out a frightened cry. "MOTHER!"_

_I gripped the sock full of butter and swung it. Nora let out a shriek of pain and fell to the ground. "That's for kissin' Fredweird," I say without thinking. "Stay away from him unless you want to have your face smushed in!"_

_I could hear a small gasp, and turned my head to see Freddie standing there, his eyes wide. "Uh..." I couldn't speak. I was competely frightened about what to say or do. Freddie opened his mouth to speak, but Carly grabbed Freddie's hand and yanked him away. _

_The dork glanced at me before going with Carly._

_"Oh, man..." I whisper. "What have I done?"_

oOoOoOo

Tha's not even the bad part. Keep on listening...

_I was in Carls' kitchen, chewing on a ham. That always seemed to calm me down. Freddie strolled in the door, wearing a Penny T. that read 'Chocolate Boot.' He was wearing black jeans that fit him great, and brown shoes._

_Bleh._

_Did I just check out Freddork?_

_Freddie looked at me and nodded. I didn't look at him. "What are you doing here, nub?" I ask, annoyed. "iCarly doesn't start for another 30 minutes." Freddie smirked. "Jealous?"_

_I gasped. "Wha-? About you and Carly? No way!" It's true. Carly started dating Freddie for some reason. "You can't stand it, can you?" the boy asked._

_"It's true, I can't. Makes me want to puke blood."  
"Aha! So you _are _jealous."  
"Do you want me to do a double fist dance on your face, dork? I'm not jealous." Freddie frowned. I guess he wanted me to be jealous. "Our date was awesome last night," he bragged. "Best lasanga ever! Carly and I should eat at Pini's every time we go on a date." I let out a tiny irritated sigh._

_Oops._

_"Hah! You are jealous! Admit it!" I reared my ham back to smack him across the face with it, but I heard Carly walking down the stairs and pulled the ham down and started to gnaw on it. "Hey, you!" She rushed over and gave Freddie a kiss. I gagged before going back to eating my ham._

_"What's up?" she asked, worried. She could tell that something was buggin' me. "Oh, nothing," I say. "The nerd's being a nub, as always." Freddie crossed his arms. "Sam's jealous of you and me." I glared at him. "Shut up!" I shouted, a little too loud. Carly blinked before opening her mouth to speak. "We gotta get ready for iCarly. C'mon, Freddie." She grabbed his hand and dragged him upstairs._

_I watched them, jealousy and longing boiling my blood. Yeah, that's right. Me, Samantha Joy Puckett, is jealous of Carly._

Crazy, isn't it? Well, keep listening.

_We had started iCarly. "Hey people of the internet! I'm Carly!"  
"And I'm Sam!"  
"And this is ICARLY!" I quickly pressed 'woo' on my remote before pressing 'random dancing' and we all jumped around, letting out loud 'oogles' and 'oggles.'_

_We were doing it for about 20 minutes when I noticed the camera wasn't pointed towards us. Freddie had made the camera sag so it was pointed at the floor, and his brown eyes were trained on Carly._

_"Hellooooooooooo!" Carly said. "Freddork!" I yelled and snapped my fingers in his face. Freddie blinked and looked at us. "Oh, what?" Then he realized what he was doing and his face turned red. "Sorry, guys." He turned the camera back to us._

_"As I was saying.." Carly kept on doing the show but I was just glaring at Freddie. Then, rage bubbled through me. "I can't be here anymore." I left the studio, making sure that I slammed the door extra hard._

_I reached the kitchen and pulled a can out before beating it with a rolling pin. "Sam!" shouted Carly. "SAM!" I ignored the girl, but I kept beating the can. "What happened?" demanded Carly, tugging on my sleeve. "Nothing you need to know," I replied. Carly frowned._

_"Sam, please tell me." I glared at her without saying a word. "Just leave me alone, okay? I want to be left alone." I exited the Shay's apartment before sitting outside Freddie's door, my hands wrapped aroind my knees._

_"Why am I sitting out here anyway?" I mumble to myself. "Maybe because I want to tell Mrs. Benson that her son is dating a stuck-up, prissy, super-girly internet super-star!" My voice rose as my anger got stronger.  
_

_But then I realized how stupid I sounded and stopped speaking and only put my head on my knees and slowly closed my eyes. I heard the sound of a door opening and saw Freddork coming out of Carly's apartment._

_"Hey." he said._

_"What do you want?" I growled. "To talk to you." replied the geek._

_"I don't want to talk to you, so get away from me!" I replied, clenching my fists and pulling my head off of my knees. "Carly didn't send me," he went on as if I hadn't spoke. "But I came out here on my own." I rolled my eyes, but felt a twinge of comfort as he sat down beside me._

_"What's up with you?" the boy asked. "You've been acting totally weird since Carly and me started dating."  
"Well, duh! My best friend's dating a nub."  
"Sam!" Freddie growled. "That's not the point. The point is that you should find someone to.. you know, date." I rolled my eyes again, not bothering to speak. "I know a guy named Brad. He makes aweosme fudge and he's really smart."  
"Fudge?" I repeated.  
"Yeah, fudge. Anyway, I can arrange a meeting for you two." I frowned. For some reason, I didn't want Brad, even though the fudge sounds reaaaaalllly inviting. "No." I say. "B-"  
"No," I say firmly. "Why do you want to find someone for me anyway?"  
"Because I want you happy," Freddie says, and that surprises the both of us. "What makes you happy?"_

I thought for a moment before saying, "Ham." Freddie chuckles. "No, other then ham." I frowned. "Well..." I tapped my chin. "Hanging out with you and Carly, doing iCarly, pummeling nubs, insulting you-"  
"Other then that!" interrupts the tech producer. "Most of those things won't _get you a boyfriend." I yank my dirty blonde hair. "Why do you want to find a boyfriend for me so bad?"_

_Freddie hesitated before speaking slowly, "Maybe because I've been thinking about breaking it off with Carly. All she ever wants to do is kiss and talk about iCarly. Those things are boring, even though I enjoy the kisses-" I punched his arm. "Get on with it!"_

Freddie rubbed his arm and looked at me with honesty in his brown eyes. "Maybe because... I have a crush on you. A little one!" I gasp. Freddie... he likes me_?_

_All of these years... every single boy we meet, one after the other, they've always loves Carly. But not me. Not tough Samantha Puckett. But Pete told me that he likes a girl that could kiss good _and _break a bone when she had to._

_So I leaned over and kissed him._

_This was a better kiss then the one we shared on the fire escape._

_The one we swore to never tell Carly._

_This was _better.

_I suddenly heard another door open, and I heard a startled gasp. I turned my head to see Carly. We both shot up. "Wha-? Whats-? What's going on?" she stammered. "Ummmm..." I glanced at Freddie, hoping he had a good excuse, but his face with only flushed and covered with 'OH CRAP.'_

_Carly only looked at us, her gaze full of disbelief. "I thought you were my friends..."_

_The teenager backed into her apartment and slammed the door, and I could hear sobs and Spencer saying "Hey, check out my new sculp- oh you're crying."_

_I glanced at Freddie again, then I said slowly, "What have we done?"_

So there you have it. I kissed my best friends boyfriend. That's not even the least of my problems.


End file.
